The Girl in the Moon
by TheDarkFlameMaster
Summary: Harry Stone works on his family's ranch, but he only has one dream. To travel the world like his eldest brother Miles and become a Pokemon trainer. Well, he gets that chance when he starts hearing a voice in his head. The voice in his head belongs to Serena, a girl charged with the task of defeating Darkrai. And she needs his help. Join Serena and Harry in their journey! OCS needed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl Appears..****  
**

* * *

"Cerberus, flamethrower!" I called out, pounding one of my fists against my chest. The sun was setting in the sky behind me, so it was the perfect time for some training. I had finished my chores around the farm for the day, which sadly included cleaning out the Rapidash and Ponyta stables. Safe to say, that was NOT my favourite part of the day.

Cerberus, my houndour partner, flung himself high into the air, fixing his glare onto a nearby pile of hay. Oh crap. Before I could shout for him to stop a long jet of flames erupted from his mouth, coating the hay with a thick veil of fire. Every single strand was ablaze, smoke billowing high into the air. Cerberus landed on the ground, turning to me and barking his little head off. I couldn't really be mad at him.. He thought he was doing the right thing.

Of course, that didn't mean jack as the food bowl smacked into the back of my head. I yelped out, falling face first into the dirt, clenching the sore spot on my head tightly. Ow, ow, ow..

"HARRY! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" My sister Felicia's shrill voice sounded like nail's on a chalkboard as she stormed over to me. I could feel a strong set of teeth latch onto the back of my shirt and lift me high into the air. Had to be her Luxray, Kirin. To be honest, it scared me. Like, a lot.

"Umm.. Training?" I answered, hoping that honesty would be the best policy. She stomped in front of me, our eyes level. We shared a lot of the same features. The same green eyes, chestnut hair, and pale skin. Ever since our parents had passed away, leaving Felicia to take care of her six younger siblings, she had become a bit of a hard ass.

"You just set all of the Rapidash's food on fire! What are we supposed to do now?" She snapped, grabbing my cheeks with both hands and squeezing hard. I yelped and tried to slap her hands away, but Kirin quickly growled and a quick jolt of electricity ran through me, making everything tingle.

"OW! Kirin!" I shouted, pretty sure my hair was standing on end. Felicia made a motion with her hand and Kirin's grip loosened just enough for me to slip free. I rubbed the back of my neck, keeping my eyes on the ground. "Look. If you want I'll go see Linda and ask for some more okay? It won't take me too long."

"Damn straight you will. Take Jenny with you," Felicia ordered before making her way back to the house, Kirin following with a glare plastered on its face. My stomach instantly dropped to the ground. Jenny?! No, why Jenny?! She was the youngest of us siblings at eight years old, four years younger than me, and one of the most annoying children on the face of the planet.

While I was busy grumbling to myself, one of the pokemon from another part of the ranch had made its way over to us. It was from the part of the ranch my brother Miles was in charge of, the grass types. I watched over the fire, Felicia the electric, and Jeremiah the water. I was looking at a small turtwig, its wide eyes staring up at me like it was expecting something.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not Miles. I don't know what you want from me," I told the turtwig, getting onto my knees so I didn't feel like I was being rude. The turtwig just keep staring at me, its gaze only shifting for a second to the ranch gates before focusing on me again. "You wanna come with me?" It nodded. "Well, kay I guess."

I had barely finished the sentence when the turtwig had practically impaled itself into my stomach head first. I gasped out, clutching my abdomen as I tried to regain the oxygen that had decided to leave my lungs. "Wh-what the hell is your problem?!"

"Looks like you found Slugger," Miles said from behind me. He gave me a hard pat on the back, lifting me up off my knees. I coughed, narrowing my eyes at Slugger, who's eyes were still unblinking. "That's his way of saying thank you. And hello. And just about everything else. It's why I call him Slugger."

"Thanks Tips." I coughed, wiping my lip. Cerberus had made his way over, growling lowly at Slugger. The little grass type stared at him for a moment before BAM! Cerberus was on its back, the victim of Slugger's second headbutt. There was already a large lump forming on Cerberus' head, steam rising from it. Huh, not bad.

"He's probably the best battler we have in the grass type ranch, like Cerberus is for the fire type ranch. Can't say I'm surprised that he wants to leave." Miles said, giving me a knowing smile. I felt my cheeks heat up, but I quickly ignored him. Miles was the only one who knew I wanted to leave the ranch someday. He was the only one I felt like I could tell, seeing as he had been on a journey himself before our parents passed away. He had come third in the Pokemon League too, only losing out to Cynthia.

"I'm going to do what you did too, Miles. I'm going to see the world and everything that it has to offer." I said with absolute resolution, not letting my voice waver. Miles laughed his deep throaty laugh, gave me another pat on the back and walked off.

"Glad to hear it!" He shouted to me, stepping out of the way as Jenny sprinted to me. Her Eevees, Missy and Toto, were following behind her yelping happily. I rubbed my eyes softly as she attached herself to my leg, spewing out a verbal diarrhea of questions.

"Where are we going? How long is it going to take us to get there? Did you really burn ALL the hay? Why are you so stupid for? Do all pokemon eat hay? What about.." It went on like that for awhile, almost five minutes of straight talking. I swear, does this child just not breathe? I eventually had to put my hand over her mouth, shaking my head.

"Just.. Shush." I told her, narrowing my eyes. "We're heading into Floaroma Town, got it? They sell the hay we need."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, running straight for the gates. I reached out for her but she was long gone. Great. I quickly ran into the house, heading over to a large shelf covered in pokeballs. I found Cerberus' and Slugger's pokeballs quick enough, but I couldn't find Missy's and Toto's. Jenny must have had them. I sped back outside, returning Cerberus and Slugger, then ran after Jenny.

Jenny was waiting for me on the dirt path, bouncing up and down impatiently, her long pig tails barely keeping up with the rest of her body. "Are we going or what?!" She loved heading into town almost as much as I did. As I had figured, she had two pokeballs on her belt.

"Yep, let's go!" The walk to town didn't take too long, but it was getting dark when we got there. I could smell it before I saw it. The scent of flowers of all different kinds bathed the air and my nostrils. If Floaroma was this incredible and so close by, what would the rest of the world be like? I just couldn't wait to find out.

Linda ran a small shop in the middle of Floaroma town. There were a bunch of ranches around here, so she got alot of business with her pokemon food and hay. She had her long blond hair tied back in a large braid that almost reached the back of her knees, sea blue eyes shining gleefully. As usual, I could feel my heart jitter a tiny bit. I admit it, I like her. So what?

So I had my eight year old sister with me, that's what. "Hey Lindy! You look even prettier today, doesn't she Harry?" If I could get away with strangling her..

"I g-guess so.." I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the ground. Linda smiled sweetly, giving me a quick look. Our eyes locked for a moment when I raised my head. I quickly looked away, being the coward that I am. "We need some hay.."

"Cerby set it on fire again?" Linda asked, reaching under her counter. She pulled out an order form for us.

"Yeah. We were practicing his flamethrower.." I trailed off, knowing she could piece the rest of it together. Linda laughed like a bell, letting me fill out the form. I had practically everything memorized for it. Cerberus set stuff around the ranch on fire a lot. Within thirty seconds the two of us were in the back of her shop, piling up a stack of hay. I had been stupid and forgot to bring a cart for it.. Oh well, I could carry this much.

"I have a cart you can borrow if you want." Linda offered. For a moment I wondered if she had read my mind, but the fact I needed a cart was kind of obvious.

"Sure, that'd be great." I answered, silently cursing myself as she left to get the cart. I looked like a complete loser at the moment. What kind of ranch hand forgets to bring a cart to pick up hay?!

_...llo?_

I blinked looking around quickly. I swear I had just heard something.. Was I losing my mind? No, I was just sleepy. I had woken up extra early this morning. That had to be it.

Linda pushed the cart through the doorway, blinking at the look on my face. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Fine." We spent close to ten minutes loading up the cart, making sure that everything stayed in place. "Thanks for all your help!" I shouted as we began to walk back to the ranch. Jenny jumped around me, giggling and poking fun.

"Harry and Linda sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang. I grabbed one of her pig tails, smirking when she let out a cry of pain. Serves her right, little jerk. I dropped her off in front of the house, ignoring all her screaming and crying. I got a nasty glare from Felicia, but I figured it was best to just ignore it.

"How was it?" Miles asked, walking out towards me. He was followed by his main partner in training, a huge Garchomp named Dirk. The only pokemon that Dirk ever lost to was Cynthia's Garchomp and that battle lasted almost three hours.

"It was alright. Jenny made trouble for me when it came to Linda. Same as usual." Then something in my head clicked. Crap, the pokemon. I hit the buttons on the pokeballs, letting Cerberus and Slugger have some fresh air. Slugger wasn't even out for a full five seconds before slamming its head into my chest, knocking me onto my back. "OW!"

"I think he's mad you kept him all cooped up." Miles laughed, helping me back up to my feet. I rubbed the sore spot on my ribs, glaring at Slugger. "I know, he's a little bit of a jerk."

"A little bit?"

"Fine, a big jerk. But he's dependable," Miles told me, giving Slugger an affectionate rub under her chin. Slugger practically purred, moving closer to Miles. "If you do end up leaving the ranch, take him with you? Please? I know he'd love it."

"I'll think about it, okay?" I promised him. Truth be told, I was already thinking about it. Miles gave me an appreciative nod before walking back to the house, leaving me to do my thing.

I was placing the new hay in the stables until close to the middle of the night. I was just getting the last one nestled into place when I heard it again.

_Hello? Can anyone hear me?_

A voice again. It was a bit clearer than earlier, enough so that I could tell it was a girl's voice. Probably one about my age. I wonder if she could hear me if I could hear her.

_Um.. Yeah. Hi, I can hear you._

_You can hear me?! Oh thank Goodness! What's your name?_

_Harry Stone. I work on a ranch.. And now I'm talking to someone in my head. I'm going insane._

_You're not going insane. My name is Serena. I'll be there in a moment._

Wait, what?

A blast of wind flew through the barn, my hair flying behind me. I saw the barn moving further away before I realized I was in the air. I hit the ground hard, rolling over and over before slamming hard into a tree. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, much brighter than it should be. A solid beam of light hit the ground in front of me. The wind swirled around the beam, a shadow appearing in the middle of it.

It only took about a minute before she was fully formed. A girl about my height and age with pure white hair and bright silver eyes. She was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans, smiling wide at me. I found myself staring at her, touching the sore spot on the back of my head.

What in the bloody Hell was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, this is the first chapter of my story. Obviously. So, I'm terrible at coming up with characters so I was hoping you guys could do it for me! Message me for an OC submission form! Now, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leaving the ranch! Harry vs. Felicia!**

* * *

Today was definitely within the top five weirdest days of my life. I was sitting at my kitchen table, staring across it to the girl that had appeared out of a beam of light in front of me AFTER talking to me in my head, who was now sipping my sister's good tea. Now that I was looking closely, she was beautiful. Pale skin, a slender body, and angelic features. Even Linda paled in comparison.

But that wasn't enough to completely distract me.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked, placing the tea cup delicately back on the saucer. Her long fingers lingered on the handle for a moment before drawing back to her lap.

"No, everything is hunky dory. Except for one thing.. What the hell is going on here?!" I snapped, slamming one hand onto the table. Okay, so I was kind of harsh, but who wouldn't be in this kind of situation?

"Want the long version or the short version?" She asked, a playful tone to her voice, the corner of her mouth drawn up to one side. She was enjoying this. That brought on a whole new kind of anger inside me. An embarrassing anger. I hated being toyed with and she was jerking me around like a yo-yo.

"I just want to know who you are and what you want," I seethed, trying to keep myself calm.

"Okay. My name is Serena and I'm.. How would you humans put it? I guess you could say I'm the Maiden of the Moon. There's always a new Maiden every fifteen hundred years, but I came into existence twelve years ago. Same as you. Weird, right?

"Anyway, we're charged with one task. Protecting the world from the nightmare pokemon Darkrai. We have to find ourselves a human partner as well because, without one, we have no chance of defeating Darkrai. We can't own pokemon ourselves, but we're taught a sealing spell to keep Darkrai contained. We find our partner by sending out an SOS through telepathy. And now w-"

"HOLD UP!" I shouted, pretty sure my brain was smoking. That was WAY too much information to give someone all at once. Maiden of the Moon? Darkrai? Sealing spell? It was ridiculous. It couldn't be true.

Then again, she did appear from a freaking beam of light, so the rest of it wasn't that unbelievable.

"So, I'm your partner?" I asked, ignoring the massive migraine that I could already feel starting up. "Why me?"

"Yep, you are! And I don't know how the whole partner thing works. They've usually been girls too, never had a male partner before. But I guess there's a first time for everything. What I do know is that our partners are always powerful trainers, pretty much the most powerful trainer of their generation. The last one didn't even like Pokemon though, so we didn't exactly win that one.. The Maiden sacrificed her life to put Darkrai away since her partner didn't win their battle against Darkrai."

"Wait so.. She died?" I asked, feeling like this whole thing suddenly became a lot more serious. Someone lost their life? This Darkrai was that powerful?

"Yes. She died. So this time, the fight with Darkrai will be a lot harder.. And I need your help for it." Serena stood up, her fingers trailing along the table as she walked closer to me. There was a soft smile on her lips, one that I didn't really trust. Her hands took my face into them and a shiver of cold washed through me. And then her lips were on my forehead. There was a pulling feeling deep within me, like an iron clasp around my very soul, and then I was gone.

_I float high above the ground. Bodies litter it, eyes wide open in fear, a black ooze seeping out from the corner of their mouths. The sky is a pitch black around me, lightning flashing in the clouds. A thin layer of frost covers just about everything in sight, but I can't feel the cold. A quick glance at my body shows me that I am completely transparent. The torn up dark dirt is visible through my ghostly flesh._

_"This is how the world will look if Darkrai has its way," Serena's voice rings out from somewhere I can't see. My heart is pounding in my chest, fear swimming through me like a current. This is what's going to happen to the world? What the hell was going on?_

_"How does this happen?" I ask, taking a nervous gulp._

_"This is Darkrai's power. It looks people in a never ending nightmare. There is no way to wake up. They are lost to the world, trapped in their own minds. Darkrai does not let them die. It needs their fear. It feeds on it. And this is why we must stop it."_

_The world rushes away from me, my body rising higher and higher into the air. I grasp at just about anything, but I can't touch anything but air. The world is soon gone and I am in blackness._

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if that came as a shock.." Serena whispered. With a bit of effort I opened my eyes, finding myself with my head in her lap. There is a tiny smile on Serena's face as she strokes my hair.

"Was that.. The future?" I asked, dreading the answer. She wouldn't have shown it to me if it didn't mean something.

"Yes. That is the future if we cannot stop Darkrai. Fifteen hundred years ago the world almost looked like that. Dark. Hopeless. But my predecessor changed it. Given the fact that I have awoken and found you, that can only mean Darkrai has already begun to rise. We can waste no time. We must prepare you for battle."

"How are we going to do that?"

"What is the way you trainers in this time usually become stronger? What is it you do?"

"Well.. We take the gym leader challenge. There are eight gym leaders all across Sinnoh and, if we defeat them, we can challenge the Elite Four. If we defeat the Elie Four, we battle the Champion.. That's how it works."

"Very well. You will be taking the gym leader challenge and I will be travelling with you." She said this like it was the easiest thing in the world. For most people, I guess it would be. But I had work to do on the ranch. Pokemon to look after.

"Go." Miles said from behind me, leaning against the door frame. I shot up from Serena's lap, which only made him laugh. Damn him.

"I can't go. I have to look after the Pokemon here.. All my friends. I can't just.."

"Harry. I'll look after your part of the ranch, okay? You belong out there and you know it. I know it. All of us know it. So just.. Go do what you're meant to already. You've never been destined to stay here. Felicia wil understand. You're 12, so get out." I ran up to him as quick as I could, wrapping my arms around him tight. I was so lucky to have Miles as my brother. He wanted nothing more than for me to do what would make me happy.

"Thank you so much Miles.." I whispered against his chest. He placed one hand affectionately on the top of my head, smiling.

"Don't mention it. Go get my old stuff from upstairs." Wait, his old trainer gear? I felt my face light up as I ran up the stairs two at a time. I couldn't believe it. Miles' old gear!

Opening up his closet, I found them. A silver jacket with red lining. A pair of black jeans. A silver fedora with the same lining as his jacket. His back pack, fishing rod, bicycle, everything a trainer would need. Including a whole stack of Pokeballs. I took four of them, placing them on the bed, along with Cerberus' and Slugger's. It only took me a minute to get changed, but donning those clothes made me feel like a whole new me. I felt older. Different.

Powerful.

I came downstairs in them, slipping the black fingerless gloves I had grabbed from my room onto my hands. The backpack was loaded and ready to go. My pokeballs were on my backpack strap. I was a trainer.

"Not bad, little brother. Not bad at all," Miles said, voice full of pride and nostalgia. I blushed and rubbed my neck, mumbling a quick thanks. Serena stepped out of the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently. I get it, I get it.

Before I could think about how uncool it would be to get all mushy in front of a girl, I was hugging Miles again. He didn't seem surprised. He welcomed the hug with open arms. "Go out there and show the world what we Stones are made of."

"I will." I mumbled against him, hoping my voice doesn't crack. It doesn't. I pull away after what feels like a year and start walking to the door. I open it and gasp. A huge hand grabs me by the shirt, lifting me out the door and heaving me through the air. I crash land into a pile of straw and leaves, the foliage poofing out around me.

Standing at the door way is an Electabuzz, electricity radiating from the antennae on its head. Felicia is standing next to it, glaring at me with cold eyes. I should have seen this coming.

"You are NOT leaving this ranch!" She shouted as I dusted myself off. Ordinarily in a situation like this, I would be panicking. I would be freaking out and begging her to forgive me. This wasn't a normal situation.

"Yes. I am. And if you don't like that.." I began, taking hold of Cerberus' pokeball. In a flash of blue light the fire type appeared in front of me, baring his fangs and snarling. "Then you'll have to beat me to stop me."

Felicia stared at me in pure anger and, what looked to me anyway, a touch of pride. I'd never stood up to her before this, never talked back. But this was important. Not just for me but for the entire world. It honestly scared me how easily I had accepted everything, but I don't think the reason why mattered.

I just knew it had to be done.

"Cerberus, flamethrower!"

"Electabuzz, thunderbolt!" The two attacks clashed in mid air, fire and lightning. Sparks flew and flames licked the ground, filling the area with a thick layer of smoke and dust. It only took a moment for the attacks to detonate into a large explosion, but we were ready.

"Cerberus, sucker punch!" I shouted, covering my eyes quickly from the smoke. I had to prove it to her. To prove how much this means to me. Even if it meant fighting dirty.

Cerberus darted through the smoke at an incredible speed. Before Electabuzz could react Cerberus' head was in its stomach. Electabuzz fell to one knee, gripping its abdomen in pain.

"Thunderpunch!" Felicia shouted, a touch of hysteria in her voice. I heard the blow before I saw it. Electabuzz's fist, now coated in a thick layer of electricity, had slammed into Cerberus' jaw. The smoke around them was blown away as Cerberus flew backwards, skidding to a stop on his four paws. He snarled, one cheek already starting to bruise.

"Don't you get it, Felicia?! I have to do this! I can't stay here anymore! This is what I was meant to do! Cerberus, flamethrower!" Flames spewed from his mouth, scoring a direct hit on Electabuzz. The large electric type let out a cry of pain, swinging its arms wildly to put the flames out.

"I don't care! Ma and Pa left me in charge of the ranch and you kids! A journey is too dangerous! Electabuzz, thunder wave!"

"Sucker punch!" I screamed, ignoring the pain of what she just said caused me. She wasn't doing this to be cruel to me. She was just scared. Scared of losing another member of the family. Of letting our parents down.

Cerberus slammed its head into Electabuzz's side, knocking it to the ground before it could use its attack. Felicia bit her bottom lip so tight she drew blood. She may have powerful Pokemon in her part of the ranch, but she wasn't a trainer. She didn't have natural battle instincts.. Instincts I realized that I now had. I was meant to be a trainer.

"I'm sorry Felicia.. But I'm doing this. Ma and Pa would never have wanted you to deny any of us our dreams. You're doing the opposite of what they wanted. You're creating a prison here.. And I have to break free. I'm going to smash those bars and see the world. Because that is what they would have wanted. Cerberus, iron tail!" I knew what I said almost killed her to hear. But it had to be said. She was letting her own fear rule the rest of our lives and I couldn't let that happen, not to me, not to any of the others. And I meant every word.

Cerberus spun in the air, his tiny tail glowing a bright silver color. It connected with the middle of Electabuzz's forehead, driving it into the ground so hard the dirt practically exploded underneath it. Felicia fell to her knees, staring at Electabuzz, its body half stuck in a tiny crater. I had won. I beat her.

Miles walked over to our now crying sister as I returned Cerberus, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. I don't know what he said to her, but whatever it was, it worked. She rose to her feet, walking over to me slowly.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Harry. I only wanted to keep you all safe. To make sure nothing could hurt you, but.. I guess that was wrong of me to do. You have to have those experiences on your own. To grow." She wrapped her around around me, kneeling to my height so my face was buried in her shoulder. "So.. Go. But make damn sure you keep in touch."

"I will." I promise, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Tell the others I say I'll miss them." I pulled away, knowing that whatever it was that needed to be said had just been said. I turned to Serena, who had been watching from the doorway. She took that as her cue to walk over.

"Lets go." I told her. She nodded, smiling sheepishly at me, a look I hadn't been expecting from her. But it worked on her.

We walked up to the gates of the ranch and she gave me a half expectant look, "you don't have anything else to say to your family?"

I stood there for a moment, my foot hesitating at the threshold. What was the best thing to say in this situation? It didn't take long to think of it. I turned on my heels, facing the house again now and, after sucking in a long breath, bellowed "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" It was the best I could do.

"I like it, very you," Serena giggled. I couldn't help but smile right on back and, as the sun rose on a new day behind the ranch, we began our journey together. To see the world.

To save it.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so, that was chapter two! Tell me what you guys thought in a review! Oh and thank you to those who sent in an OC, i got some great ones! They should start appearing soon and i have room for loads more! But remember, read and review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Road to Jubilife City!**

* * *

"Help me with the tent!" I roared, trying to make my voice heard over the raging winds. Rain was hitting us full force, lightning streaming across the sky. Slugger and Cerberus had two of the tent poles in their mouths, while Serena and I held on to the other side. We had been caught in a massive storm halfway between Floaroma and Jubilife, forcing us to stop.

A rogue wind suddenly hit the tent, causing it to swell up like a parachute. The pole slipped free of Cerberus' jaw and hurtled towards Serena. I quickly shoved my pole into the ground, praying it could hold as I covered Serena. The metal pole lashed against my back, sending a violent wave of pain through me. My vision began to swim, but I ignored it as best I could.

"Are you okay?!" Serena shouted at me, touching my back as gently as she could, but even that almost killed me. I flinched and she pulled her hands away, looking up at me with a worried expression. "We should find somewhere else to go! Staying out here in this storm is suicide!" As if to back up her point another blast of wind hit us, ripping the tent from the ground. It flew high into the air, vanishing behind the trees.

Slugger and Cerberus pushed against my legs, trying to get me to move forward. I sighed, knowing they were right. It was only our first night and we had already lost our tent. That had to be some sort of record. Using Serena as a crutch, we made our way into the trees, crowding around one of the smaller one's base. I held up Slugger's and Cerberus' pokeballs, returning them quickly. They'd be relatively safe in there.

We sat under the tree for hours, huddling close to each other. Serena was shivering against me, obviously freezing cold. Her white hair was plastered to her head from the wind. Even if she was some Maiden of the Moon, she was still a girl. The cold affected her the same way it affected everyone else.

So I shed my jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She gave me a surprised look, about to argue, but I just shook my head at her. There was no point. I wasn't taking the jacket back. She gave me a grateful smile and leaned into my shoulder, trying to keep warm. It must have been working because I could feel her practically sucking the heat out of my body.

We weren't there for long though. A jagged bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, connecting with a nearby tree. It erupted into flames, the trunk splintering as it started to topple. I grabbed Serena and pulled her to her feet, ignoring the pain in my back as we ran. The tree slammed into the ground behind us, the force of it kicking up a thick cloud of dust. The flames from the tree spread over the ground and onto nearby trees, setting them all ablaze.

"Run, run!" I shouted, taking hold of her hand and sprinting into the forest. Trees were falling all around us and each time one hit the ground Serena would scream. My heart was pounding in my chest, almost a million beats per minute. Were we actually going to die on our first night out?!

"In here!" Serena shouted, suddenly pulling hard on my arm. I almost fell over, stumbling on the wet soil to keep up with her. She pulled me into a cave, the two of us collapsing to the ground inside. It was a good thing too. One of the trees toppled over, crashing onto the ground right where he had been running. Good news, we were away from the trees. Bad news, we were trapped in a cave.

"That.. Was close.." Serena whispered, gulping in air the best as she could. I laid facing the ceiling, panting. The cave was almost pitch black, so I did what any smart person would do. I pulled out the flash light from my back pack, turning it on.

Above was a ceiling covered with zubat. My stomach dropped as their wings started to stretch, blood stained teeth shining ominously, almost like the Cheshire Cat. This day just could not get any worse.

"Cerberus! Slugger!" As soon as my pokemon appeared, they attacked. The zubats swarmed, dozens and dozens of them. Serena screamed as they bit into her skin, drawing blood before flying off again. My jacket was covering most of her body, so she didn't have too much to worry about. Flames and leaves flew from my pokemon, taking out four or five zubat at a time, but it wasn't enough. There were too many.

I yelped out as I felt a pair of teeth sink into my neck, smacking the zubat away as best I could. More and more of the flying devils swarmed me, biting into my arms, legs, shoulders, torso, anything they could get a hold of. Cerberus disappeared under a zubat coating, their wings flapping furiously as they ate. Slugger was still holding his own, razor leafing any zubats that got close, but the attack wasn't very effective. The zubats didn't stay down for long.

"Cerberus, return!" I shouted, holding up his pokeball. He vanished inside, the zubats looking around disoriented. They didn't seem to understand where their dinner had gone. Then they turned towards Serena, homing in on their next meal. This was getting ridiculous.

"Slugger, sunny day!" The grass type opened his mouth, a bright ball of light launching up to the top of the cave. It erupted outwards, covering the cave floor and walls with an almost blinding light. The zubats cried out in pain, flying around in a frenzy before darting further into the cave. Why I didn't think of doing that earlier, I had no idea. I panicked.

Serena and I slumped down against the wall, examining each other. We both had plenty of bite marks on us, but none hit anywhere vital. We had been freaking out too much for the zubats to get in a good grip. Still hurt like hell though. The light sunny day had given us would last for a while, so we didn't have to worry about the zubats returning.

"That. Sucked." Serena mumbled, running a hand over her wounds as she spoke. A soft silver light glowed from the tips of her fingers and I watched in awe as the bite marks began to close. Within a few seconds, it was like they hadn't been there in the first place. Damn.

"How did you do that?" I whispered, not bothering to hide the admiration in my voice. She smiled sheepishly, pointing upwards to what I could only guess to be the moon.

"I borrow a little of the moon's power to heal myself. I could heal you if you like, but the wound on your back would take a little bit more.. Take off your shirt." She ordered. I did as she told me, but I could feel my cheeks heating up ever so slightly. I knew I was only twelve, but still, it was awkward.

I couldn't see the wound on my back, but judging from her reaction when she saw it, it was brutal. Then I felt something soft and warm against the tip of it. Whatever she was doing, it was working. The soft, warm feeling would lift off me for a moment before appearing again a little lower. Wherever it touched, it lessened the pain more and more. The mind dulling feeling reduced to a gentle numbing. It took about two minutes to finish, but once she had, she gave me a gentle smile.

"There. All better." She said, handing me my shirt again. I pulled it back on, my hat quickly following. For some reason, I couldn't shake the blush from my cheeks. "Should we see if there's another way out of this cave?"

"Yeah, we should. Come on."

The cave corridor stretched for miles upon miles. Slugger used sunny day whenever it started to get too dark, so we were never without light, even when my flashlight ran out of batteries. Serena stayed close, one hand holding the back of my shirt all the while.

We had to stop a few times to rest and I knew that it was already the next day. This was ridiculous. How long did this tunnel go on for?

"Harry. I heard something.." Serena whispered and, sure enough, she was right. There was something in front of us. Something that sounded like padded feet hitting the floor. Slugger crouched down low, his leaves twitching excitedly. He wanted a battle. Bad.

The tip of the ninetails' nose appeared before the flames did. Slugger yelped out, a thin layer of blue energy covering him as he wrapped himself up. Withdraw. I covered myself with my arms as flames coated the cavern, doing my best to duck behind a rock. I found myself hacking as smoke rose, eyes watering. This was getting to be utterly ridiculous.

"Slugger, return!" I coughed, reattaching the pokeball to my back pack once he was inside. I gripped my now burned arm, waiting for the ninetails to pounce. It didn't. Instead, I heard Serena call my name. I came out of hiding, poking my head up over the top of the rock. Sitting on the ninetails was a girl, probably a couple years older than me and she looked almost like a complete opposite to Serena. Her hair was a dark black, bangs swept to the right, all of it falling over a tan skin. Brown eyes watched me.

"Hey hey! Who are you guys?" She asked, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. Her ninetails growled lowly at us, but with a quick pat on the head by its rider, it was all good.

"I'm Harry and this is Serena. Maybe next time you should introduce yourself BEFORE blasting us with flames," I scolded her, brushing some of the soot off my arms. She just smiled, jumping down off of her pokemon before returning it, patting her black jeans down.

"Sorry, sorry. The name's Catherine, but just call me Cat, kay? How'd you guys get in here anyway?"

"We were running from the storm.. Things just kept going from bad to worse with us. Our tent flew away then we were nearly crushed by flaming trees and then we were practically eaten alive by zubat.. It hasn't been a good day."

"Wow. Sounds like you kind of suck. Where were you two heading?"

"Jubilife City, right?" Serena finally spoke up, looking to me for conformation. I nodded slowly, sweat dropping at how proud of herself she looked. Weirdo.

"Oh. Well, you're heading the right way. You just continue through this cave and you'll find yourself there. I'm heading there myself, actually." Cat said, pointing to the direction she had just come from.

"Wait, then why were you back tracking?"

"Cuz a shit ton of zubats just flew right by my face and I wanted to know what it was that set them off. Problem?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow in slight irritation. Oh dear, were all girls like this?

"Nope. No problem. Thanks for the help," I smiled. She returned the smile, already starting to walk off, her fur hood bobbing behind her. Serena and I walked along behind her for a good two hours at least before we found our way to the opposite side. Then we could see light at the end of the tunnel and, in this situation, running towards it was the best thing to do.

The sunlight blinded me for a moment, so much so I had to cover my eyes. It took me a minute to adjust, but when I did, I didn't see what I was expecting. Jubilife city was in front of me alright, tall buildings almost touching the sky. On any other day, it would have been a sight to truly behold.

Except the Pokemon School was on fire, flames reaching high into the air. Cat's eyes widened next to me and, before I could stop her, she was already sprinting towards the building. I didn't realize I was sprinting after her until I nearly tripped. Serena ran after me, but she was nowhere near as fast as Cat and I.

Second day of the journey and things have already gone down the tube.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! The Pokemon school is on fire? Oh no! What's going on?! Keep reading to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Servant of the Dark appears.. Serena Shows Her Power!**

* * *

I sprinted as fast as I could towards the Pokemon school, fighting the burning feeling in my lungs. Serena kept a tight grip on the back of my shirt, stumbling all the while. "Harry, the Pokemon! They're in pain Harry! Save them, please!"

As I drew closer, I could make out what was attacking the school. An ursaring stood in front of it, firing focus blasts left and right. Cat was sitting on top of her ninetails, sprinting closer and closer. She should be able to handle it, based on the power her ninetails had shown earlier, but I still wanted to help.

I'd already lost sight of her when it hit. Some sort of psychic blast from God knows where hit my chest with the force of a Focus Punch. Serena screamed as i flew through the air, limbs flailing wildly as i tried to grab onto something. I sailed ten, twenty, thirty feet backwards before finally crash landing on the ground.

"Harry!" I heard Serena shout. I opened my eyes, ignoring the pain in my back. I found myself staring at a pair of black combat boots that turned into a pair of black skinny jeans, a silver chain hanging off of a skull decorated belt. His shirt was a pure black, covered with a long black over coat. Then I saw his face.

He was much older than I am, pushing his late teens, early twenties. He had shoulder length, alabaster skin, straight black hair and piercing green eyes. His lower lip was pierced, a small hook through it, along with two more in his right eyebrow. He looked at me with this almost comical grin on his face. Standing next to his was a massive steel type pokemon on four legs, glaring at me with two ruby eyes. A metagross.

"Sup?" He asked, snickering as two large hands grabbed the front of my shirt. He yanked me up so I was looking at him dead in the eye. My feet dangled almost two feet off the ground. That put him at over six and a half feet.. He was huge, but skinny as a twig.

"Who are you?" I growled, grabbing his wrists and trying to pry myself free.

"The name's Reaver. You Harry, shrimp?" He knew my name? How the hell could he know my name?

"What if I am?"

He smirked. Tightened his grip on my shirt. Serena was behind him now, pounding her fists into his back, but he didn't notice. If he did, he didn't show it. "Then I'm gonna kill ya."

His shadow trembled for a moment before starting to spread out. My heart tightened in my chest as I watched it join onto mine. I suddenly felt like all the air in my lungs was being pushed out of them. I couldn't breathe. At all.

"Get away from him."

Reaver turned to face Serena, her white hair starting to shine and stand on end. The air around her was starting to crackle and pop, little white bolts of some sort of energy snapping around. Her face was one of pure rage, hands curled into tight fists. Reaver gave her a look, one that I definitely wouldn't have had in this situation. He was smiling.

"So you're her. The Maiden of the Moon. I didn't think I'd meet you this early.." He whispered, glee in his voice. Serena, however, did not return the same amount of enthusiasm. Her skin was beginning to shine now like a blanket of diamonds. The dirt was being pushed away from her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Reaver, but I will if you don't leave now."

"I'd like to see you try." A black aura, almost a haze, began to coat his body. He had let go of me now, but something was still keeping me in the air. I could breathe again, but now my heart was racing for a completely different reason. What was going to happen? Was Serena going to die? I knew the two of them were going to fight, but I couldn't bear to see her hurt. It was my job to protect her. That was why I was here, wasn't it?

Then Reaver shot towards her like a comet, the black haze propelling him forward like a possessed jet engine.

**A/N: Okay, a warning to all those who don't want to read a fight scene, not a pokemon battle scene, you may not be happy with me. But considering the fact that Serena isn't human, and Reaver is possessed by Darkrai, I felt like this scene was justified. Lemme know if you're unhappy with me though. Your opinions are important to me.  
**

Reaver slammed into an invisible force before he got within ten feet of Serena. Serena's hand twitched, sweat broke out on her forehead, and Reaver was flung back through the air. His body didn't touch the ground though. He held himself up in the air almost six feet above the ground, breaking out into a hysterical laugh.

"Now THIS is what I was looking forward to!" He cheered, thrusting both hands forward. Four black orbs appeared around him before firing towards Serena in unison. Serena flexed the muscles in her legs before taking off into the sky, weaving her way around the orbs. They followed her like heat seekers, mimicking every one of her movements. She spun around in mid air, letting out a loud scream and the orbs shattered against another wall. I had only just realized that Serena had been creating force fields to protect herself.

"More, more, MORE! Come on, entertain me MORE!" Reaver howled. This guy was nuts. Seriously nuts. No wonder Darkrai chose him. He fired attack after attack, an endless barrage of dark matter. Serena swerved around them expertly, completely staying on the defensive. None of the orbs touched her.

He was so busy focusing on Serena that the force keeping me up vanished, dropping me to the floor. His metagross turned its attention to me, having been watching the fight the same as me. Uh oh.

"Metagross! BREAK HIM!" Reaver screamed from a few dozen yards away. Metagross did as it was told, bringing one of its massive feet down on the spot my head had been moments ago. I rolled away from it, springing up to my feet again. None of my pokemon could handle fighting something like that! Nevertheless, I had to do my part. Serena was in the fight of her life. What kind of partner would I be if I ran away?

"Run, run little rabbit!" Reaver laughed, the number of orbs only increasing. Serena was starting to slow down, obviously getting exhausted. Her force fields were getting weaker as well. Before they could stop half a dozen shots before breaking. Now they could barely handle two. Things were getting worse and worse.

That was when the first hit her. And the next. And the next. And the next. Serena screamed as she was covered with a thick layer of smoke, hurtling towards the ground.

"SERENA!" I screamed, sprinting towards her. I had to catch her. Had to do something. I stepped to the side as metagross fired something from its mouth, an orange beam shooting passed me. Oh crap.

The ground in front of me detonated as the blast connected with it. The force of the explosion sent me flipping backwards. I hit the ground hard, landing badly on my shoulder and I could feel something break. Pain flooded my arm as I grabbed it, crying out. I heard Serena hit a nearby building, the roof collapsing beneath her as she fell through.

Metagross' foot slammed down on my leg, its three claws keeping me in place. Reaver made his way towards the shattered building, smirking as the black aura grew larger and larger. "Come on out, Serena! Get out here or else I'll kill this little shit you call your guardian!" As if rehearsed, Metagross drove down the full weight of its leg on mine, earning a cry of pain that I didn't want to let out.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Serena burst from the building, the wall she came through practically disintegrating. Reaver's eyes snapped open as her knee drove into his forehead. He didn't know what hit him until he had hit the ground, his body carving a small trench in the concrete. She dropped onto him like a cannonball, both feet into his chest. The ground around them caved in, Reaver's body pushing down close to five feet. I could hear several cracks. His body twitched for a moment before going completely still. Had she just..?

Serena fell off of him, curling herself up with her knees to her chest. She was shaking violently, staring at his lifeless body. She was traumatized and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Such a shame.." A voice echoed, one that I had heard before, mixed in with Reaver's. Darkrai was speaking to us. Reaver's body lifted up into the air, dangling there. "I'll have to repair this puppet.. It was a pleasure to meet you, Maiden of the Moon. I'll look forward to killing you once I reach my full strength." With that cheerful thought, a black hole appeared above Reaver's body and he vanished into it. Metagross was pulled into the hole as well, releasing the pressure off of my leg. The hole stayed open for another few seconds as the ursaring attacking the school was pulled towards it, roaring loudly as it shot into it. As soon as its claws were out of sight the hole closed.

And it was over. We were alive. But it didn't feel like we had won.

I tried to move towards Serena, but everything hurt. Absolutely everything. Even the slightest twitch made me feel like every fiber of my being was burning. Now that she had calmed down and dimmed out, I could see how badly she was hurt. Blood had darkened her hair and was flowing openly down one side of her face. Her neck was decorated with bruises and she was holding her left side tenderly.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, not looking up from her knees. Her voice sounded broken and weak.

"It looks much worse than it actually is. I bruise really easy." I reassured her, smiling. Hopefully she would buy it.

"Liar." She grumbled, but I knew she was smiling too. She reached her hand out to touch mine and a wave of warmth washed over me. "Do you want me to fix you up?"

"Yes. Please," I whispered. She made her way over and, before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine. I felt myself freeze up, but it wasn't out of awkwardness. I couldn't move. My bones were knitting themselves back together. It felt almost like we were in some sort of TV show. It was painful, but at the same time, it was one of the greatest feelings in the world.

To me, it ended all too quickly. Serena pulled away from me, smiling a little shyly. "Not the best way to do it but.. It works. And thank you.. For not abandoning me."

"I'm your partner. Like I would ever do that." I told her. During the kiss, her own wounds must have mended themselves as well. Is that how it worked? We healed each other?

"What the hell happened here?" Cat asked from behind me, cradling something in her arms. Some sort of tube. She was looking around, marveling a little bit. "Did you two terrorize this place while I was saving the school?"

"No. Just.. Things happened." I mumbled, a bit reluctant to tell her everything. I doubted she would believe me anyway.

"Well, you two look like you just went through the ringer.. Here." And she placed the tube in my arms. I stared at it for a moment, finally recognizing what was inside. A pokemon egg.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because. For some reason I feel like you should have it, so don't argue. Look, I gotta get going. My battle with Roark is calling my name.. So let's battle at the Tag Team Tournament! It's being held in Pastoria City this year!" And she ran off, heading towards the Pokemon Center.

When she was out of ear shot, I turned to face Serena. "For our first real encounter with Darkrai.. It could have gone a lot worse. We'll get him next time." And I gave her a gentle pat on the back, keeping one arm tight around the new pokemon egg. I was dying of curiosity to find out what was inside it, but that was a question that would be answered some other time.

"I hope so," She mumbled, standing up slowly before pitching forward, into my free shoulder. The fight with Reaver had drained her. As she snored on my shoulder, I found myself thinking about what would happen the next time Reaver attacked. Would I be able to defend her? To protect her? I would have to be. I never wanted to see her go through pain like that again.

I had to get stronger. Much stronger.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so, that's chapter four! Same drill as usual, review with what you liked, didn't like and just overall what you thought of it!**


End file.
